What could have been said!
by tinkbooklover
Summary: What could of been said by Clarion and Milori on that day tinkerbell and Periwinkle were separated supposably forever. My take on what I would of liked to see happen.
1. The second goodbye

This is my first story I have written on here. I thought I would give it a try and I think I will continue this story so we get a happy ending. its probably wont be long. but I hope you enjoy and reviews would be nice, just for improvement.

* * *

Queen Clarion was flying to the border as fast as she could, praying that no one got hurt. She couldn't live with someone else breaking there wings because they had crossed. At this moment her thoughts turned to Milori, her long lost love and the memory of when he broke his wing. She quickly shook her head trying to shake away the haunting memory. As she neared the border she heard Tinkerbell crying out

"Lord Milori your rule will not keep us apart."

As queen Clarion heard this she knew what she had to say, "Tinkerbell, this is not Lord Milori's rule, its mine"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milori looked up when he heard her voice, the fairy he had never stopped loving. He hadn't heard her voice for oh so many seasons and he felt weak at the knees when he heard and saw her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tinkerbell was already hurt deeply but hearing what Queen Clarion had said broke her. She didn't know how Queen Clarion could create a law that would keep her and her sister apart and how Lord Milori could agree to it.

She looked up at Queen Clarion who looked at her with sadness in her eyes and said "I'm sorry." Tinkerbell let a few tears fall on her cheeks at this statement. She looked over at her sister Periwinkle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Periwinkle looked over at her sister and let a few tears of her own seep out. She heard Lord Milori say "Get further into the cold, back to the North side of the mountain." She looked up at Lord Milori and couldn't help but notice that he had tears in his eyes as well and seemed to keep glancing back at Queen Clarion who also looked close to tears and was gazing at Lord Milori with sorrowful eyes that also seemed to hold love in them. She didn't know what to make of this but as Tinkerbells friends flew away she thought to herself that maybe there was more than meets the eye about these two rulers.

Periwinkle then realized that Lord Milori wanted her to go further into winter so she took a few sad slow steps but then turned and ran back and flung her arms around her sister.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They both let tears out at this point. They both reluctantly let go and watched their two rulers. Tinkerbell had also noticed the peculiar behaviour of the Queen and Lord.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Queen and the Lord hadn't realized that Tinkerbell and Periwinkle had noticed them, they only saw each other while they gazed into the others eyes. They both wanted to say something but they knew that the law was created for a reason and as much as it hurt them they knew they had to walk away. But before they could stop themselves they both breathed each other's names. "Clarion."

"Milori."

Tinkerbell and Periwinkle had noticed the drop of the formal names and both didn't know what to think. But before they could think of any reasons they heard their Queen say to Lord Milori "I'm so sorry." She then turned to Tinkerbell "You must say goodbye now."

Milori was deeply saddened when he heard clarion apologise. And when he heard her tell the girls to say goodbye he realized that she meant them as well.

The two sisters didn't understand why they had to be separated but they looked at each other for what they both thought was the last time and then both very quickly so they didn't fly back flew away. But as they flew off they both heard there rulers whisper to each other "Goodbye"


	2. the explanation

**Hey. Here's my new chapter. I will update soon. Hope you like it. oh I forgot before but**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any thing. It's just for fun**

 **Please read and review I loved all the reviews last chapter it made me so happy. Thank you. Enjoy.**

* * *

Clarion quickly flew away after one tear fell from her eye, she looked into the eyes she loved so much one more time then flew away before she broke down.

* * *

Milori watched as she fly away after she let out a tear after their heartfelt goodbye. He knew that he had to turn around and go talk to Periwinkle to make her understand. He thought that then it was possible that Tinkerbell and Periwinkle might have noticed something between them, but shook the thought away thinking it couldn't be. In his moment of grief and thought he charged back onto his owl and flew him down to push the ice maker into the water not thinking about what could happen to it.

* * *

Both Tinkerbell and Periwinkle silently cried as they flew further into the opposite season. Periwinkle flew to Dewey's library hoping for some comfort. While Tinkerbell flew to the pixie dust tree. They both tried to keep their minds off what had just happened to them by focusing their minds on their two rulers and trying to work out what made them so sad and emotional about the border rule. 'There had to be some connection to them.' They both thought.

* * *

Both Clarion and Milori flew to the same places as the sisters knowing that they needed to explain to them the reason behind the border rule. They both just wanted to be alone as they both were breaking all over again in a way they hadn't for many years.

* * *

Clarion saw the pixie dust tree as she flew and managed to somewhat control her tears as she looked for Tinkerbell, she deserved some answers no matter how hard she found it was to tell them.

* * *

Milori stepped off his owl and made his way into Dewey's library to find Periwinkle. He tried to wipe away the tears from his bloodshot eyes but he knew you could still see had been crying. He hadn't broken down like this in years, seeing her again and having to say goodbye again was so painful. He saw Dewey and he pointed up to the snowflake where Periwinkle was watching arrival video over and over. Before Milori could ask for Dewey to give him some pixie dust he felt Dewey place some in his hand and ask quietly

"She was there, wasn't she?"

All Milori could do was nod and sprinkle the pixie dust on his head as Dewey gave him a sad look as he floated up. He saw Periwinkle on her knees and prepared himself for the memories that would come back when he told her the story.

* * *

Clarion walked into the room where Tinkerbell was with tears coming down her face she couldn't hide them she knew there was no use so she just let them fall as she called to tinkerbell.

* * *

Both Tinkerbell and Periwinkle looked at their rulers with surprise, sadness and confusion when they saw the bloodshot and teary eyes they both had.

* * *

Periwinkle looked up at he Lord and saw his bloodshot eyes and began to ask if he was ok but Lord Milori cut her off with "Don't worry about me. I've come to tell you about why you must be kept apart from Tinkerbell. Ok" he said quietly and sadly.

"Ok." She said. Periwinkle noted the sadness n his voice but pushed the thought away for now so she could listen.

* * *

Tinkerbell walked over to Queen Clarion when she walked in and asked "Queen Clarion, what's wrong? Was it me crossing? Im sorry if I upset you this much I… "

She was cut off when Clarion said "it's not you Tinkerbell, it's just…. You brought up memories and feelings I've had buried for many seasons. I have to tell you a story. To tell you why the border rule was created. Will you listen?"

"Of course Queen Clarion" Tink replied sadly.

Clarion took a deep breath and wiped her face as she walked towards the window talking.

 _"Long ago, when Pixie Hollow was very young, two fairies and fell in love. One of them was a winter fairy."_ She said wistfully.

* * *

Lord Milori was crouched near Periwinkle as he continued the story with a longing look in his eye.

 _"And the other was from the warm seasons. The two fairies were enchanted with each other so every sunset they met at the border…."_

* * *

Clarion continued _"Where spring touches winter. But as their love grew stronger they wished to be together…"_

* * *

 _"And share each other's worlds."_ Milori stood up and walked a little away from Periwinkle and continued sadly _"So they disregarded the danger and crossed"_

* * *

Clarion looked over at Tinkerbell who had come to stand next to her and said. _"One of them broke a wing"_

She heard Tinkerbell and gasp as she turned away from the window and flew away a little with her shoulders up. She stated sadly next _"For which there is no cue"_

* * *

Milori continued with _"From that day on Queen Clarion decreed that never again should fairies cross the border, and I agreed that our two worlds should forever remain apart"_

Milori finished with a sad sigh as periwinkle tried to process this story.

Periwinkle walked cautiously towards Lord Milori and asked

 _"And the two fairies."_

* * *

Tinkerbell looked at her Queen _"What happened to them."_

Queen clarions large wings dropped as she looked at Tinkerbell with tears coming out of her eyes and said

 _"They had to say goodbye"_

* * *

Both Periwinkle and Tinkerbell look at their rulers who were both turned away from them. They both thought through the story and had an idea on why the rulers were so sad. If their thoughts were right then they knew what they had to do.


	3. The Revelations

**Hi.**

 **So sorry about the wait. I know its no excuse and I feel like a hypocrite about saying it but life just got in the way. I didn't mean to take so long to update. If it wasn't for my friend who kept badgering me to update I wouldn't be here now. But I promise to update soon. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. "You don't own me"- someone will get that reference.**

 **On another note, I went and saw the Hunger Games Mockingjay part 2 on the day it came out and it was the most brilliant thing ever. ia m obsessed and it was incredible. absolutely amazing.**

 **Sorry im Babbling. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Clarion looked down at her shoes trying to compose herself after telling her story to Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell was quiet and seemed to be thinking through the story. Clarion gave her a few moments to process it. She hoped that Tink wouldn't be too curious and try to work out who the two fairies were. It would hurt too much to think back on it personally.

* * *

Milori was about to step off the floating snowflake when he heard Periwinkle say something to him. It was so soft if it wasn't so quiet he wouldn't have caught it.

"But how could the two fairies live without each other. If they really truly loved each other how could they say goodbye"

Periwinkle wanted to see what his answer would be to confirm some of her thoughts.

Milori was startled at the question and at first didn't know how to answer it without divulging who the real fairies were. He turned to Peri, trying to hide the tears in his eyes and said

"They had to live without each other. They loved each other so much that if separating was going to keep each other and the rest of the fairies safe then they had to do it. I know it's heartbreaking, but they knew that keeping everyone safe would be the better option. No matter how much it hurt. They never stopped loving each other though. They promised to always love each other. Always…."

Milori's voice broke at the end and quickly stepped up and off the snowflake not wanting to break down in front of Periwinkle. He said too much, but whenever he thought about her it all just came out. He run past Dewey without as much as a look while Dewey looked on with a look of sympathy on his face. Milori jumped on his owl and flew to home to his ice palace. As soon as he landed he ran into the house and broke down like he hadn't done for years. Not since the day they said goodbye, and he cried with the picture of her face in his mind leaning against the wall.

* * *

Periwinkle felt teary after hearing the heartfelt speech Lord Milori had just given to her. She realized that this issue was very close to his heart and she was very sure now that he was the winter fairy from the story. He doesn't fly so she expects he did break his wing and he reacted telling the story very emotionally. But who was the warm fairy she thought. It had to be someone close to his age as he said it happened long ago. If only there was a way to find out and work out a way for the fairies to be together again and a way for her to be back with Tinkerbell. If only….

* * *

Tinkerbell looked on as Clarion looked at the floor with her wings drooped and trying to compose herself. But Tink wasn't clueless she noticed the way Clarion was feeling when she was telling the story. She had a melancholy feel and there was almost longing in her eyes as much as she tried to hide it.

Clarion was just about to say something to Tink when she heard her say

"But wasn't it hard and terrible for the fairies to be separated from their true love and have to live away from them forever. How could they do that." Her voice started to break when she said the heartbreaking question.

Clarion looked at Tink with sad eyes and took one of her hands and squeezed it while she answered her question.

"Oh Tink, of course it was hard of course it hurt. But they knew that is was best for everyone's safety. "Clarion tries to convince herself as well.

"They didn't want to be parted from the love of their life, but they had too. But they never stopped loving each other though. They promised to always love each other. Always….." her eyes were clouded with tears and her eyes were filled with longing.

Tink was certain now that Queen Clarion was the warm fairy from the story. She had to be, Tinkerbell had never seen her so emotional about anything that has happened in Pixie Hollow. At least not like this. But who was the winter fairy she pondered.

But before she could question anything else she felt a cold gush of wind reach her from the open window. She turned and saw something highly unexpected.

"Queen Clarion" she called

Clarion went over to the window with her and they both saw the white specks falling and Clarion gasped.

She exclaimed "Snow"


	4. The worry

**I know, I know I haven't updated in ages. but im serious life just got in the way. But im already writing chapter 5 now cause I had to cut this chapter cause I just kept writing. I know this chapter sort of just follows canon a lot but I have some ideas to change it up a bit in the next few chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome. I promise to update soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Snow"

Clarion and tinkerbell say. Clarion is trying to wipe her tears away as they both gape at the snow falling outside the window. They both look at each other for a moment then zoom out the window towards the border.

Clarion is filled with worry as they fly to the border. She doesn't want to think about what could happen. She thinks back on all she has told Tink and wonders if she has figured it out yet. If at least she worked out who the warm fairy was. She doesn't know how she feels about someone else knowing their story. The only other people who know about them other than themselves is Dewey and fairy Mary.

They fly faster to the border and it gets colder as they near.

Tinkerbell is worried as they approach the border. She hopes everything's ok. Her mind wanders back to Queen Clarion and her story as they fly. Her curious mind wondered who the winter fairy was, she hadn't met many winter fairies so she had no clue and how they can bear to be away from each other like Tink and her sister were destined to be. But her thoughts were stopped when they reached closer to the border.

Clarion crossed her arms to shield herself from the cold as they neared the border. She was filled with dread and anxiety as the tinkerbell's friends and the ministers flew up to her.

"We saw the snow." Exclaims Irredessa.

Then the ministers fire everything at her. "Queen Clarion somethings wrong"

"The temperature it seems to be plummeting."

"The hibiscus are halfway to hibernation."

Clarion takes a breath and says "Now, now ministers, let's not panic." Even though she herself was panicking inside.

"You're absolutely right," Hyacinth the always nervous minster of spring say before he goes "Ahhhh snow."

And he was correct because right in front of them a tornado of snow had formed and Clank and Bobble were working to get the snow machine unstuck.

Tink saw them and called for her friends to come and help. With all their help they managed to push the machine into the river below. "It's over" Tink says. But Vidia then exclaims "Uh, I don't think it is."

They all watched in horror as snow was still coming down and a cold breeze was still ruffling around them.

"Oh, my goodness. The seasons have been thrown out of balance." Queen Clarion said worried.

The minister of spring then states "But if the temperatures continue to drop, it will freeze all of Pixie Hollow." Clarion is so overwhelmed she stays silent for a moment. Just then, a sharp crack behind them grabbed their attention. The fairies watched as a large, frozen tree branch broke and fell to the ground. "Oh no." Clarion said in an almost whisper. She was in a trance of worry and it took the minister of autumn to tell her "Queen Clarion, the pixie dust tree." For her to be startled out of her thoughts. Her eyes grew wide and she immediately flew high into the sky and gazed at the Pixie Dust tree in the centre of Pixie Hollow. "We must hope the tree survives. Otherwise there will be no more pixie dust. Life in Pixie Hollow will change forever. And no fairy will ever fly again." Queen Clarion says. All the fairies around her gasp. Clarion filled with fear motioned to the fairies "Hurry. We must do everything we can."

* * *

Periwinkle dragged Dewey toward the pixie dust fall. "Dewey you've got to see this. There must be something wrong with the pixie dust tree." She explains

"Now don't worry." Says Dewey's before he exclaims.

"Woah!" Peri says "be careful."

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Peri continues to drag him and when Dewey sees the fall he exclaims "Oh! Oh, dear." Periwinkle's friends Gliss and Spike join them. "Okay, you might want to worry just a little bit."

Periwinkle in her worried state right at that moment notices her wings starting to sparkle. "Tink" she flew up and was so scared to see Tinker bell flying over with her wings uncovered.

"Periwinkle" she says. She fights against the coming cold wind. She needs to get her to her sister. The fate of pixie hollow rests on their frost. She falls when the wind becomes too much and she falls down into the snow. She lifts her head from the snow, somethings wrong, she looks behind her to see her wings ice blue from the cold, and she quickly covers them with her coat so Periwinkle wouldn't see how cold they had become.

"Tinkerbell! Are you okay? Why would you fly here?" Periwinkle asks.

"I had to." Tink answers. "Pixie hollow's in trouble. There's a freeze moving in, and the pixie dust tree is in danger."

"Oh that explains it." Dewey says.

"The pixie dust here, it already stopped flowing."

"I think theres something you can do." Tink says showing them the frosted flower she brought with her. "Your frost, it kept the flower alive."

Gliss says "Oh, Oh, Oh, frost does that. It's like a little blanket. It tucks the warm air inside and keeps out the cold."

"We could frost the pixie dust tree before the freeze hits it." Periwinkle says in realisation.

Tink smiles, she knew her sister would understand. After assuring them that it would be cold enough for their wings to be fine they were on their way to the pixie dust tree with Tink on Fiona.

* * *

Tink was so caught up in worry that she needed to focus on something else for just a minute. So she asks her sister. "Hey Peri, did Lord Milori tell you the story behind the border law, because Queen Clarion told me and I'm 99% sure that she was the warm fairy from the story but I have no idea who the winter fairy could be."

"Oh really, yes he did tell me the story and I'm 99% sure that he's the winter fairy from the story but I didn't know who the warm fairy could be." Periwinkle replies.

"Oh my, it must about them, which would explain their peculiar behaviour at the border. And Queen Clarion was so sad when she told the story and her eyes would fill with longing at the love the two fairies shared. She told me that the two fairies said that they would always love each no matter how far away they were. Oh Peri if we get through this we have to pull them both aside and talk to them and then get them together again."

"Oh I know. Lord Milori looked so devastated and I could tell it was painful for him to tell the story. We will have to get them alone so they can properly tell us the whole story and then we can push them together again."

"Ok we have to do this. And now let's go save pixie hollow, before it's too late." And they keep going on towards the pixie dust tree.


End file.
